


The Chosen One

by glyphy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Comedy, Multiple Crossovers, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphy/pseuds/glyphy
Summary: Harry Potter attempts the Animagus transformation. A couple of crossovers included.
Kudos: 2





	The Chosen One

“Animalis mutatio!” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry Potter rapped himself sharply on the head with his wand, as though the force with which he slapped himself would increase the likelihood of the spell working. 

A ripple of heat flowed through him. Hesitantly, he cracked one eye open to check his reflection in the full-length mirror that the Room of Requirement had kindly provided for him.

He gave a sigh of disgust and glared at himself. This latest attempt had resulted in nothing more than a rapidly swelling bump. 

Maybe his wand was faulty, he mused. After all, the number of times he had shoved it into his pocket, perhaps the phoenix feather had been knocked out of alignment. Ollivander certainly hadn’t seemed too impressed with the state back during the Triwizard tournament. 

_Yeah mate, the wand’s getting old! Best to get a new one. Anyway why don’t you leave this and go have lunch instead?_ Imaginary Ron’s voice echoed in his head. Harry snorted. _What a twat,_ he thought.

_Are you sure you’re using the right spell, Harry? Your wand movement is a little too pronounced. Here look, try it like this…_ Harry smiled with the thought of his other best friend’s voice. If this were normal classwork, he would already be consulting Hermione on the trouble he’d been having. However, this was a personal pursuit. Since meeting his godfather and hearing about his and Harry’s father’s exploits in Hogwarts, becoming an Animagus had been like an itch in the back of his mind. And this year he had decided to scratch it. _And I want to achieve this alone_.

With this thought, he stopped rubbing his head and straightened up with renewed determination. He was the Chosen One, after all. 

“Animalis mutatio!” 

A stronger flash of heat went through him, a shimmer of gold flared up. Harry yelped, and dropped his wand. Abruptly, the gold faded. Harry quickly stooped and snatched up his wand. He glanced furtively around as though to catch any snoopers. Can’t even keep a grip on your wand now, Scarhead? Harry shuddered at Malfoy’s gloating voice tittering in his head. 

_Come on! Eleventh time’s the charm…_

“ANIMALIS MUTATIO!”

The same heat burst through him, stronger. The gold glistened brightly; Harry’s vision was covered in it. Suddenly he felt himself shrinking. A tingle ran through him. Finally, the overwhelming sensations that no doubt spoke of a full transformation ceased. During some part of it Harry must have shut his eyes, as he now paused before opening them to once again peruse the mirror. What would he be? A majestic wolf, or maybe a soaring eagle? Or perhaps he would be a true Gryffindor, the vision of a proud lion. Slowly, he once again opened his eyes, anticipation curling up inside him.

A not-so-manly shriek escaped him.

“What the hell?!”

\-----------------------------------------

Ron hummed happily as he strolled down the hallway. Today was going to be a great day, he knew it. He had spent all morning raiding the kitchens. “Wouldn’t have taken me so long if I’d remembered it was the pear I had to tickle and not the apple,” he grumbled to himself. It had been a little embarrassing to be caught stroking the apple by a gaggle of Hufflepuff first years. Worse still that he had been whispering what he’d thought was the password whilst engaging in said stroking… but never mind. He had his stash now.

_Which doughnut to eat first… I could have the chocolate one now and save the cream one for later,_ he mused. 

Suddenly he heard a low rumbling of noise from the next hallway. It steadily grew louder, and Ron paused and tilted his head in confusion. Out of nowhere, a flash of yellow flew through the hallway in front of him, followed by a burst of people chasing it. Ron’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

_No way…_

_I forgot the custard filled one!_

He turned around and quickly waddled back the way he had come.

\-----------------------------------------

“Albus.”

“One second, Minerva.”

McGonagall sighed. Sometimes she wondered how Albus Dumbledore got made Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hell, sometimes she wondered how he even managed to get out on the right side of the bed every morning. Looking at him now, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tried in vain to twist open a jar of lemon drops, she wondered how much Rita Skeeter would pay her for a sneaky shot of the Supreme Mugwump at this very moment. She filed it away for later thought. _Could do with a supplement to my salary since Albus decided on a staff pay cut to fund his lemon drops,_ she thought bitterly.

“Albus, this is important.”

“Nearly got it…”

Her temper snapped and she pointed her wand at the offending jar, upon which the lid violently flew open. 

“Aha! See! I knew I’d get it eventually,” Dumbledore said happily, stuffing a couple of lemon drops into his mouth.

McGonagall slowly massaged her temples and fought to control her breathing.

“Albus, please. The students have reported something strange and potentially life-threatening running around Hogwarts. We must investigate this at once,” she said.

“Wha’ ish it?” Dumbledore managed, around a mouth filled with sherbet. 

McGonagall hesitated. It seemed absurd to say out loud, and yet she could not mistake what she herself had seen, and what several other students had reported. 

“Well… “

Finally, Dumbledore stopped chewing and gave McGonagall his undivided attention.

“ _What?_ ”

\-----------------------------------------

Malfoy sauntered down the courtyard. He had been hounding his father all summer to let him join the Death Eaters, however Lucius had been adamant that he was not yet ready. So back to school he’d come, much to his, and everyone else’s, misery.

Boredom had been settling in and he was now looking for his next prey. His eyes landed on Hufflepuff’s only hope of salvation, Cedric Diggory. As always, he was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Malfoy slowly started sauntering towards him, all the while racking his brains for a witty insult.

Suddenly, Dumbledore’s magnified voice could be heard, as if through some sort of speaker, with an announcement.

“Students! It has come to my attention that a Pikachu is terrorizing the castle! Whoever catches it and brings it to me will win 150 house points and a bag of lemon drops!”

_A Pikachu?_ Malfoy frowned. This could be his way in. The Dark Lord always rewarded the most loyal of his followers, and a Pikachu would elevate him to the highest ranks. He would be welcomed as part of the Inner Circle of Death Eaters! No, even more than that, he would be the Dark Lord’s right hand man! If only he could catch that Pikachu…

“Crabbe, Goyle!” he snapped. “We need a plan. We have to catch that Pikachu!”

“For the house points?” Crabbe said sluggishly.

“No, you piece of lard! I don’t care about some measly house points. What I crave is much greater, I will be given power, unlimited power! I will be the most-”

“There it is!” Goyle pointed excitedly.

Malfoy spun around. The Pikachu was coming straight for him, followed by a horde of eager students. Malfoy snapped into action.

“Stupefy!” he shouted, pointing his wand at the oncoming Pikachu.

The Pikachu hesitated and screwed up its face. A crackle of electricity thrummed out from its red cheeks and grew larger.

The electric attack roared towards Malfoy. With a display of some, ironically rare, seeker skills, he dived out of the way. Unfortunately, Cedric’s seeker skills were on strike on this particular day. He had one second to gape at the oncoming attack before it struck him in its entirety. He shook for a second as pain coursed through him and then was still.

“Cedric! Oh my God, are you okay?!” A multitude of female voices rose up around him. He opened his eyes slowly. Apart from the initial electrifying pain, he felt… fine. Suddenly the worried voices morphed into a stream of shocked chatter. 

“Cedric… why are you sparkling?” ventured one of the girls.

“What?” he responded, confused.

Someone handed him a mirror. 

There was a moment of shocked silence, whilst Cedric gazed at his reflection frantically.

“WHY AM I SPARKLING?!”

\-----------------------------------------

Hermione had been having a hectic and stressful day, furiously studying in the library, as was her wont. Exams were looming and her latest marks had not been up to scratch, barely having achieved 97%. At first she attributed that as being why her hair had been getting increasingly frazzled throughout the morning. However, now she could distinctly feel a charge of static electricity building up in the air. 

She slammed her book down and stood up, intent on finding the cause of this disturbance. She exited the library and made her way down to the Great Hall. Here she paused; rather than hearing the usual commotion from the Great Hall itself, it seemed people were gathered outside. 

She slowly made her way out, squinting at the sudden brightness of the sun. No it wasn’t the sun… it seemed more like the sun reflecting off something on the ground. As her vision cleared, she saw Cedric Diggory standing there, surrounded by a large crowd, sparkling brilliantly. Even more confusingly, a Pikachu appeared to be sitting a little beyond him, gazing in wonder, and- Hermione squinted. Was that amusement? An amused Pikachu, she mused. Her gaze travelled upwards. She squinted even harder. Is that a lightning bolt on its head?

Suddenly she heard someone running; she turned and saw Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall sprinting towards her. She jumped out of the way and watched as they slowed for a second, no doubt having been similarly blinded by the sparkling diamond effect Diggory’s skin was exhibiting. 

Snape had a look of utter disgust on his face as he saw Cedric.

“50 points from Hufflepuff, Diggory! Now get out of my sight!” he fumed. Cedric quickly ran off before he could incur the wrath of the other Head, who seemed just as stunned as Snape. The horde of girls followed him.

Snape billowed past everyone, straight towards the Pikachu. McGonagall and Dumbledore quickly followed. This seemed to stir Malfoy, who was still on the ground, reeling from his narrow escape from the unfortunate fate that seemed to have befallen Diggory. 

He quickly scrambled up and dashed past the professors towards the Pikachu, hollering wildly. As he neared, the Pikachu almost lazily jumped up and whirled around. It’s tail glowed silver and it whacked Malfoy round the head, dropping him faster than a sack of potatoes. 

The professors stopped, all of them watching warily. Snape raised his wand, prepared to unleash his arsenal of dark magic.

“Stop! Stop! That’s Harry!” Hermione burst through the remaining students and ground to a halt between the teachers and the Pikachu. 

McGonagall blinked at her. Snape scoffed. 

“Perhaps you can enlighten us mere mortals as to how you’ve arrived at that conclusion, Granger? Even given Potter’s inability to go without attention for a day, this seems over the top…”

McGonagall glared at Snape. “Is this true, Miss Granger?” she asked.

Hermione gestured towards the Pikachu. “You can tell from his scar.”

Dumbledore gazed towards the Pikachu, his eyes twinkling merrily. “Ah yes. In that case, Minerva will you do the honours?”

McGonagall raised her wand towards the Pikachu, who twitched nervously. “Animalis reversis!” she exclaimed.

The Pikachu glowed and slowly shifted back to the form of one very disheveled looking Harry James Potter. 

“Thank you, Professor. I thought I was going to be stuck like that forever,” Harry smiled. 

Snape sneered in disgust. “Congratulations Potter, that’s quite a lot of people’s time you’ve wasted today. 50 points from Gryffindor.” 

He whirled around, striding back up to the castle. 

McGonagall sighed heavily. “Congratulations on achieving the Animagus transformation, Potter. Not quite what we’d expected but still… 100 points to Gryffindor,” she smiled at him.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva and beamed. “Now about those lemon drops, Minerva…”


End file.
